celibrating Dan's creation
by funfan1
Summary: Dan my charater was created in 2005 in high school as a comic book character. now he's on fan fiction. this story each character, and the casts of the shows I use will say a couple of words.
1. Dan saulutes Fanfun1

**Summery:**

**in 2005 I created Dan for a comic book series in high school as a hero with no powers no identity and no home this story is celibrating the five years he's been around.**

* * *

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen Dan fisher.

Dan walks out in tuxedo

Dan: thank you tonight we are here to honor a true visionary. An author comic book writer and movie maker who has made me who I am, It's heart warming to see that over the 5 years you've never changed I remember the first day you came up with me you wear wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoe's which I suspect you're probably wearing tonight under that rented tuxedo.

Everyone laughs

Dan: (chuckles) well its an honor to be a member of the fan fiction family an I want to thank you for making me a part of what I hope will be film history not to mention a comic book character, a Super hero, and having your 6 year old cousin draw me on his under roos

People laugh

Dan: but most importantly thanks for showing us and I mean this in the most sincerely for showing us what an imagination can do if some one uses it and I'd like to finish by rewriting a note that Mrs. Lang sent you after high school. It was as direct and as straight forward as you are it said dear funfan1 great job keep it up love Mrs. Lang. I hear by reciprocate that sentiment man with a slit tweaking of the addictive. Dear funfan1 superb job love Dan.

Dan walks off stage

People clap.

* * *

Note: next is Josh then Amanda


	2. Josh saulutes Fanfun1

Announcer: Josh Andrews every one

People clap

Josh walks out wearing a suit

Josh: on June 1st 2005 not a single student in Hoffman high school was reading about a character called Dan Fisher. Not a one. We could hear about Dan from the Palatine students, read about him in the school news paper Pretty good reviews as I recall."

Fanfun1 smiles

Josh: but as fare as seeing Dan in action on a comic book Page didn't happen. We had to wait almost half way through the month of June before we could glimpse that poor school girl running for her life somewhere in Chicago Illinois.

People laugh

Josh: two weeks went by and the students at palatine were learning about old Ben Fisher the wise old grandfather, that the D ship could fly at mock ten,

People laugh

Josh: that Dan fisher was just another teenage boy.

Dan smiles

Josh: at Hoffman high school fourteen god forsaken days went bye before we could pick issue #1 of the comic book and read about the action hero…the one that is actually the fifth installment in the series.

Everyone laughs and claps

Josh: it's the one were a boy and girl who don't realize there in love talk smack to the bad guy, who they don't realize is a good guy.

Amanda smiles

Josh: they actually kiss thinking they might die in the second one. That was actually the #6th issue.

Funfan1 laughs

Josh: but then everything works out in the third comic book which is actually the last issue not the last to be released mind you but the finial one in the saga. Well things have changed in Hoffman since then…and all for the better.

People applaud

Josh: Hoffman has read about Bailey Pickett, Jeff Schidel, Alex Russo and the evil Jessica, Adam, and Kore-on all get banged, rescued, killed or juiced up with super powers right on time at Hoffman high school. Making it once again the best school in district 211.

People laugh

Josh: you see funfan1, the exhibitors of Hoffman high school got together to try and get to read the stories of Dan fisher on fan fiction on time and they succeeded. After all it was Yoda who said "do or do not there is no try."

People applaud

Josh: and thank the force they did. 2005 was indeed a long time ago in a place far, far away.

* * *

Note: Josh is a huge star wars freak next is Amanda then Angie and Alex


	3. Amanda roasts funfan1

Announcer: ladies and gentlemen Amanda Sanders

Amanda walks out in pink dress

People clap

Amanda: Hi I'm the former Mrs. Dan Fisher and I'm an alcoholic.

Everyone laughs

Amanda: I'm an alcoholic because fanfun1 ruined my life.

Fanfun1 and everyone laughs.

Amanda: and I mean that in the nicest possible way. Five years ago I agreed to be in his little comic book series a cult series that they then went on to redefine what they now laughing refer to as the laughing matter of cinema and now five years later people are still asking me if I knew it was going to be that big of a hit. Yes I knew, we all knew the only person who didn't know was Fanfun1.

Fanfun1 chuckles.

Amanda: we kept it from him because we wanted to see what his face looked llike when it changed expression.

Room laughs.

Amanda: funfan1 is a sadist.

Room laughs.

Amanda: but like any abused girl chained to a wall in a dungeon completely naked and about to die I keep coming back for more.

People applaud and laugh.

Amanda: only fanfun1 could bring us a universe populated by vivid characters with super powers and throwing in magical abilities and providing Josh, Dan, and myself with enough fan mail and even a small marry band of stalkers.

People laugh.

Amanda: (smiles) its lovely, keeping us entertained for the rest of our unnatural lives

Room laughs and applauds.

Amanda: Funfan1 the fact that my big sister made me into a doll that my first ex boyfriend could stick pines into,

People laugh.

Amanda: a shampoo bottle were people could twist my head off and poor liquid out of my neck "lather up with Amanda and feel like a super babe yourself!"

Everyone laughs.

Amanda: and yes a pez dispenser so that little brother Randy can pull my head back and pull a wafer out of my neck every time he doesn't want to do his home work. I suppose I don't mind, and amongst your many positions you have owned my likeness lo all these years so every time I look in the mirror I have to send you a check for a couple of bucks.

Everyone laughs.

Amanda: not to mention you had the unmitigated goal to let those chicks! the new girls, the ones who are Dan's love interests,

People laugh.

Amanda: In the movie they get to wear a different outfit and hair style every time they walk through the fucking door! I bet they even get to wear a bra even though you told me I couldn't BECAUSE GIRLS DIDN'T WEAR UNDER WEAR IN LA!

People roar in laughter.

Amanda: I am only slightly bitter because you my formally silent friend are an extraordinary talent and let's face it…an artist! The like of which is seen once in a generation, and helps define that generation, who deserves every reward I now spend the later half of my laden goddess life helping to hurl your way!

Room laughs and claps.

Amanda: and in conclusion your honor! I hope I slept with you to get my part in the comics and story because if not…WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY?

Room laughs.

Amanda walks off.

* * *

note: I'm a sadist huh that explains a lot lol. the two girls Amanda is refearing to are Angie and Alex. also her big sister works for a comony that makes dolls, shampoo bottles ect. lets hope Angie is nicer lol.


	4. Angie toasts Funfan1

**Angie & Hayden Christensen some were in Egypt.**

Angie: wow this is unbelievable the view is incredible.

Hayden: (Holds out taco for Angie.) Taco?

Angie: thanks, I tell you Hayden when you say get away you really mean _get away_. This is awesome!

Hayden: (nods) Yeah it's all about jumping really, once you get the hang of it any were is possible.

Angie: (looks at watch) well listen I'm loosing track of time so you got to get me back to were the party is.

Hayden: why it's still early what's the rush?

Angie: well it's almost time for my speech at funfan1's party and I need to get there. (Goes to bite taco.)

Hayden: all right take a deep breath.

Angie: (taco in her mouth.) Why?

**Hayden grabs Angie and they disappear. **

**Angie's taco falls to the floor.**

**

* * *

**

**Angie and Hayden Appear back stage.**

Hayden: back in one piece.

Angie: Thanks Hayden a really owe you for this.

(Hayden nods takes sip of Pepsi)

Angie: I'll tell you what after the party why don't you come back to the house. Theres some stories of me on Fanfiction...

**Hayden holds up finger nods then teleports away.**

Angie: I guess that means I'll see him there.

Announcer: ladies and gentlemen from savior of Kansas and iDan Angie.

Angie walks out

Angie: thank you well even though I'm both a mother and lover it is a great honor to be a part of funfan1's stories and a character in the movie. I'm impressed that you've been around for five years Dan.

Dan smiles

Angie: Even though its confusing sometimes all I can say is I hope I continue to be a part of this Family.

poeple: awwww.

Angie raises a glass.

Angie: Funfan1 you deserve this more then anyone really, to a great author, writer and from what I understand artist funfan1.

Room: to funfan1.

* * *

Note: Angie hanging with Hayden Christensen lol having star of three of my favrite movies **Jumper and Star wars II and III **hanging out with Angie I thought would be funny. and I decided to have Angie toast Dan instead of a whole speech.


End file.
